It is well known in the art to provide conveying systems and methods for operating such systems. Generally described, conveying apparatuses are configured to convey packages, parcels, or other items from location from the other.
One portion of such conveying systems typically includes the use of a "power turn" conveyor. A power turn conveyor is a conveyor segment which transfers packages along a path having a 90 degree turn, while maintaining a conveying force to the underside of the conveyor by use of powered conveyor rollers or similar means situated along the path of the power turn conveyor.
Such power turn conveyor configurations often are complex and difficult to service in a time-efficient manner. As may be understood, it is often necessary to rapidly repair or otherwise change rollers within such powered turn conveyors, and such repair can often result in undesirable down time which reduces efficiency of the overall conveying apparatus.
Therefore, a need exists in the art for a power turn conveyor apparatus which is easy to set up, maintain, and service, which requires the minimum of "down time" should repairs be needed while the conveyor apparatus is in service.